kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Seed Arc
Meat Alexandria is broken into six pieces and held hostage. Story Buffaloman meets with Meat and goes with him to check a disturbance. He collapses when Alexandria Meat is taken by six tendrils, much like what happened to him 36 years ago, and the six people reveal themselves to be the ultimate Zangyaku Chojin: the Demon Seeds. 6 This time his body parts will be added to a cauldron and create a new body for General Terror. The Constellation takes Meat's torso; he taunts Mantaro with Meat Alexandria's torso, before tossing it out of reach onto a high column. 7 After Buffaloman offers advice to Mantaro, The Constellation proceeds to use a shattered part of the corner-post to incapacitate Buffaloman and knock him unconscious. 8 He follows with accidentally knocking down Meat's torso. 8 The following match to regain a piece of Meat is between Hanzo and Gepparland. 9 Gepparland throws a part of Meat Alexandria high onto a column, before he bites into Hanzo's throat to drink his blood. 9 The General Stone inside Gepparland flees his body on his defeat, as the disembodied voice of Satan chastises him, and the horn of the mountain structure falls down, which impales both Gepparland and Hanzo. Before Hanzo dies, he throws the box with Meat's body towards Mantaro to be kept safe. 10 In the match between Meltdown and Ilioukhine, Meltdown - unmoved by Ilioukhine's friendship with Meat Alexandria - smashes open the box containing Meat's right arm, and dangles it over a boiling cauldron by a rope, and below the rope is a candle. 11 This puts the match on a strict time-limit. Meltdown uses psychological tactics to dissuade Ilioukhine from fighting, which includes making him believe that Meat hates him and would rather not be saved. 12 He reveals the melting pot - over which Meat's arm hangs - is the Pot of Demon Summoning; the innocent will not be harmed by it, but the guilty will, which means that Meat's arm will not be damaged so long as Meat wishes to be saved. The steam is already burning the arm. 12 Ilioukhine is attacked again by the Demolition Horn, but Mantaro Kinniku reveals Meat's moving torso. 12Ilioukhine is reinvigorated by the sight of Meat cheering him on, even when he brought nothing but trouble to Meat, and he no longer doubts himself in the face of Meltdown's psychological warfare. 13 An attack by Ilioukhine was so powerful that Meat's arm falls from the rope, but - even when it hits the liquid - it is fine as Meat trusted Ilioukhine. 13 Meltdown lies broken, but finds enough strength to hit a switch that will send the ring back to 'hell' underground, but Ilioukhine and Meat remain in the ring. 14 Shackles attach to Ilioukhine's feet, while Meltdown's General Stone flees his body. Ilioukhine accepts his fate, but sends Meat's arm across the sea using a Jet Blast, until it reaches Kevin. 14 Later, The Tattooman lifts stone bleachers for the fans, and reveals he holds Meat's right leg. 15 He puts Meat's right leg in a hovering glass sphere over a post of the ring. Five canons are revealed at each point of the pentagon, which were used to kill slaves trying to escape, and they will explode Meat's leg within thirty minutes. 15 Barrierfreeman tries to save Meat's leg, as he awakens, but The Tattooman uses a stone grinder to capture Nils' arm, and - with only 20 seconds to go - Georgioman and Nils separate so that Meat can be saved. 16 Nils dies alongside The Tattooman, while Georgioman saves Meat's leg, which he manages to throw back to safety just as the canons explode. 16 Voltman is the penultimate match, alongside Asuraman, as they form a tag-team. 17 Voltman makes the last two parts of Alexandria Meat's body levitate above two corner posts, namely his left leg and his head. 17 Mars loses the match, at which point Voltman jumps into the air to release Meat's body parts, and claims his leg in the aftermath. 18 Voltman and Asuraman proceed to flee to the last palast, where they await their final match against Kevin Mask and Mantaro Kinniku. 18 Together, Asuraman and Voltman bring forth all the palasts. 19 The last palast emerges at the Osore Mountain at the Shimokita Peninsula, and they reveal it is the place of the Demon Womb, where they seek to resurrect General Terror. 20 They attach Meat's body parts to General Terror's statue, and reveal if Mantaro and Kevin are late that Meat will be absorbed into General Terror. 20 (More to come) Through the following efforts of Mantaro and Kevin, the rest of his body parts are retrieved and he is put back together. References Category:Kinnikuman Nisei Story Arcs Category:Manga Category:Story Arcs